Happy, happy
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Tres días sola con Inuyasha en casa no debía ser tan malo ¿cierto? Mes de la felicidad en el foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Reprobada

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de completa propiedad de Rumiko.

* * *

#Reprobada.

Kagome estaba destrozada, ¡había reprobado su examen! ¡De nuevo! Ahora tendría que repetir, lo que conllevaba volver a estudiar, a un Inuyasha molesto, con unos «¡Siéntate's» de por medio que gastarían todo su tiempo y eso daba como resultado a una Kagome nuevamente reprobada. ¡Demonios, hasta pensaba ya con las matemáticas!

Yuka se acercó a su amiga al verla tan mortificada—. No te preocupes Kagome-chan, si quieres le pido a Hojo-kun sus apuntes de tu parte—. Kagome respondió con un simple «no hace falta» y un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia. Las clases siguientes no pudo prestar atención.

Durante la hora de salida intentó despejar su mente mientras salía del edificio, pero cierta mancha roja entre los estudiantes no le permitió. Intentó ir hacia ella (para evitar alguna desgracia) pero su _querido_ amigo Hojo se interpuso en su camino.

—Hola Higurashi-chan—saludó—Yuka-chan me dijo que necesitabas mis apuntes, pero si quieres...—para Kagome la conversación ni llegó a esa parte, estaba muy ocupada buscando a Inuyasha con la vista, pero ciertas mano alrededor de las suyas la hicieron volver a la realidad—...y Kagome–chan (¿puedo decirte así?) de verdad me gust...

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Hojo frotandose el trasero y a un Inuyasha algo (muy) enojado y un poco (estaba hirviendo ) de celos.

—¡Keh! No toques a Kagome, ella es MI hembra—. Kagome sintió como los colores se le vinieron a la cara, luego unas manos con garras sujetaban y jalaban su muñeca—. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?—preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

—¡Keh! Quería verte, ¿porqué otra cosa vendría?—soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin tomar en cuenta que el corazón de Kagome danzaba a un ritmo frenético. Pero después de unos segundos Inuyasha se paralizó al ver unas lágrimas con ganas de salir en los ojos de la chica. ¿Había hecho algo malo?—. ¿Ka–gome?

—¡Inuyasha!—lo último salió en un sollozo y se aferró a su haori, llorando. El hanyō balbuceó un «¿Qué pasa?» (con ese hermoso color en sus mejillas que lamentablemente Kagome no vio) pero la respuesta de ella lo desconcertó:—¡Reprobé el examen!

—¿Y?—. Al parecer, él no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

—Tendré que quedarme unos días más aquí.

—Mierda.

* * *

*Este fic pertenece a la actividad del mes del foro ¡Siéntate! Lino en mi perfil.

El primer día es: felicidad a través de algo simple. Y pensé en que sí Inuyasha mostrara afecto por Kagome en un mal momento para ella sería lindo. c: Yo creo que a Kagome le gustan los celos de Inuyasha ¿ustedes no?

Si les gusta, pueden dejar un Review y yo lo contestaré con todo el cariño del mundo.

¡Hasta mañana!


	2. La calma después de la tormenta

Disclaimer: todo es de Rumiko.

* * *

#La calma después de la tormenta.

Kagome suspiró nerviosa y pasó su mirada lentamente por el cuarto de baño, orando hasta al mexicano de la esquina que todo fuera una jugarreta de su mente.

Abrió los ojos y vio lo mismo: Nada de nada.

—¡Agh!—pateó el váter y después sobó su pie, gimiendo. Había olvidado su ropa en su habitación, incluso la toalla ¡ahora como saldría! Para llegar al menos por su toalla, tenía que cruzar por donde estaba Inuyasha, no había de otra, al menos que quisiera pasar toda lo noche hasta estar segura de que Inuyasha estuviera dormido, desnuda. Y quien sabe si siquiera dormiría, ¡Y sí no dormía! Tendría que esperar a su madre otro día más. Y realmente no quería esperar tanto.

Así que optó por pedirle a Inuyasha su toalla.

—I-Inuyasha—llamó tímidamente, recibiendo un «¿Hm?» por el otro lado de la puerta, al parecer estaba recargado en ella—. ¿Podrías...¿podrías traerme mi toalla y mis otras cosas? Está en mi habitación, sobre mi cama.

—Keh, está bien.

Kagome se sintió más aliviada al terminar de decirlo, pero aún así seguía intranquila.

—Inuyasha, abriré la puerta y tu me pasarás con una mano las cosas, ¿está bien?—. Tal como ella dijo, el chico introdujo su mano con la toalla, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta unos ojos curiosos querían entrar. Ella, por inercia, apegó más la toalla hasta cubrirse.

—¿Qué es esto, Kagome?—preguntó dentro.

—Un cepillo—dijo nerviosa, esperando a que saliera.

—¿Para qué sirve un cepillo?

Kagome viendo que las preguntas eran para rato y ella no estaba en condiciones de responderlas, contestó:—Mira, si me das cinco minutos saldré y te mostraré lo que un cepillo puede hacer, ¿si?—los ojos de él brillaron y asintió—muy bien, ahora sal, que ya voy a mi habitación.

Así como dijo, Inuyasha siguió sus órdenes y después se encontraban en el cuarto de la chica, hablando de trivialidades como los cajones y ropa de invierno.

Y Kagome, sacando provecho de su promesa, pudo tocar el suave cabello del Hanyô.

Al final, pasar un poco de vergüenza no fue tan malo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y los invito a leer los demás Fics de la actividad. ¡Nos leemos mañana!


	3. Poema de amor

_Este par, así como la historia de Inuyasha son pertenencia de Rumiko._

* * *

#Poema de amor

Tomó la hoja de papel, la estrujó con furia y la lanzó a la montaña de bolas de papel que sepultaba a su bote de basura.

Eso le pasaba por dejar la tarea de literatura para el domingo por la noche. Suspiró cansada y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, masajeandola.

Después de unos minutos de meditación, la musa como que quiso prestarle inspiración y sus dedos (que estaban cansados de tanto escribir y que apenas sostenían el lápiz con decencia) de nuevo iniciaron su frenética tarea.

_Tus ojos son como dos estrellas _

_Que iluminan mi noche..._

Pero la casi nula inspiración que había conseguido se fue a la mierda con cierta voz a sus espaldas.

—Estoy aburrido—. Kagome se giró lentamente sobre su silla y miró al Hanyô sobre su cama como sí quisiera matarlo. Y lo haría, si no la dejaba escribir. Aunque sellarlo en la pared también era muy tentador...

—Ya falta poco—. «Mentirosa» se oyó en sus adentros.

Después de eso, la tranquilidad siguió un poco más en la habitación y Kagome por fin pudo terminar su poema. _Nah_, la tranquilidad era la única cosa que no había en esa recamara y el poema vendría después que el Apocalipsis pony. Así de lejos lo veía Kagome.

_...Con ellos tengo las fantasías más bellas_

Siguió escribiendo con el peso de unos muy seductores ojos dorados sobre ella.

—Inuyasha, ¿podrías parar de hacer eso?

La miró con el ceño fruncido—¿El qué?

—Esto—movió las manos tontamente a su alrededor. Se veía frustrada—. Mirarme.

—¿Por qué?

Kagome resopló un poco cansada—. Tus ojos me distraen y las palabras se me pierden—. Chasqueó los dedos y escribió lo que recién había dicho, sin entender al parecer lo mucho que afectó al Hanyô lo que había dicho.

Después de unos minutos más de silencio, Inuyasha habló, algo abochornado:—Igual yo.

Kagome no entendía—. ¿Qué cosa?

Él desvió la mirada de sus ojos chocolates—. Que opino lo mismo...

—¿Huh?—Kagome ladeó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y los cabellos despeinados de la desesperación, aún sin comprender, y eso a Inuyasha le pareció un gesto de lo más adorable.

Aún sin mirarla contestó lo más bajito que podía, con las mejillas coloradas:—Que yo siento lo mismo.

—Perdona, no te escucho—dijo ella e Inuyasha se desesperó.

Dirigió sus ojos a los suyos sin pena alguna y gritó desesperado—¡Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, tonta!

El rubor de los dos aumentó considerablemente y se miraron unos segundos antes desviar sus ojos a otro lado, apenados por tan repentina confesión.

Después de eso ambos volvieron a lo suyo: Kagome a su poema e Inuyasha a meditar sobre lo aburrido que estaba, mientras molestaba al gato que recién había entrando a la habitación.

Luego de unos insoportables minutos, Kagome logró terminar su poema y cuando giró a su cama para irse a dormir se encontró con Inuyasha acaparando la mitad de su cama; durmiendo como ángel. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa suave.

—Yo te quiero más, bobo— y besó su mejilla, antes de recostarse a su lado para ser arropada por morfeo varios segundos después y por los brazos de su amado unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

* * *

Olala~, bitches. Pues aquí termina esta historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Y si tienen el tiempo para pasar por el foro (Link en mi perfil) y leer las otras historias les regalaré tangas que brillan C:

La frase que dice Kagome es esta: «A veces me distraen tus ojos, y las palabras se me pierden.» de Anna Bahena.

Y la pregunta de la semana *Redoble de tambores* ¿Qué habrían hecho si Inuyasha se encontrara dormido en su cama? ¡Espero sus respuestas!

Con amog:

Karyn£


End file.
